


Uncle Ben's Camera, a Spider-Man flash fic

by jayofmo



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came across a gifset on Tumblr and automatically thought of how Peter Parker might have gotten the camera that he would use to take pictures of himself as Spider-Man. Result, this fluffy little flash fic.</p>
<p>Here's the link to the gifset that inspired it: http://lilywests.tumblr.com/post/142541115861</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Ben's Camera, a Spider-Man flash fic

"Hey, what's that?" asked Peter Parker as he noticed his aunt, May Parker, walking outside with a box.

"Oh, just some old things," she explained, turning. "I thought they might be worth something at the pawn shop a couple blocks over."

Peter walked over to inspect the box. "Hey, these are all Uncle Ben's things!"

May sighed. "Yes, but... Ben would prefer that I was making sure we were being taken care of. No point in keeping what we can't use, especially if it might be worth a little something."

"You'd probably fetch better prices on eBay," Peter shrugged as he looked through the box.

"You know how I feel about that," May sighed.

Peter pulled a camera out of the box. Uncle Ben had bought it a couple years ago. It was digital, had a macro lens, a great zoom, automatic focus, took beautiful pictures. It wasn't quite the latest model even when Uncle Ben had bought it, but frankly, it was still a solid piece of equipment.

"Hey, how about I keep this?" Peter suggested.

"Now, Peter, I could get at least a hundred for that," May countered. "Wouldn't do to keep such a nice camera in your room."

"I'll take photos and sell them!" Peter suggested at once.

May stared. "What?" she asked at last.

"I can make plenty of money with this," Peter explained. "I can sell photos to a newspaper or hire out my photography services."

May thought for a moment.

"Well, if you can do that and keep up with your studies," she said at last, "I suppose so. Just take good care of it, because if I find it lying dusty in your room, it's going straight to the pawn shop."

"Thanks, Aunt May!" Peter said, hugging her. "You won't regret this, I promise!"


End file.
